


Well-Trained

by InuShiek



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Muzzles, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung has not one but two pets- Megatron and Drift. It's taken some time, but he's been patient and trained them quite well. This is the first time one of his pets has needed this level of attention, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Trained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/gifts).



> Teasing toy all day = roleplay heat cycle? yes plz
> 
> Based on [this](http://nsfw-squid-in-disguise.tumblr.com/post/124118015804/based-on-this-post-of-mine) art!!! GOD I love it kjlgfthu
> 
> it took me way too long to write this, but I'm trying to make my fics longer which means I have to work on them in small spurts so I don't burn out. Sorry this took 3 months OTL

Drift doesn’t even wait for the door of the quarters to close behind him.

He drops heavily to his knees, keening as he clumsily digs around into his subspace for his collar. It’s thick, sturdy, and has his name engraved on it. Unfortunately, Drift is too distracted right now to appreciate the gift Rung had given him some time ago.

Rung smiles as he wordlessly crosses the room, takes the offered collar, and locks it around Drift’s neck. “Aww, my pet is so eager today,” he purrs, feigning ignorance as he pets Drift’s helm.

Drift whines desperately as he shuffles close enough on his knees so that he can grind his panel against one of Rung’s legs, but the leg is jerked away from him.

“Naughty pet,” Rung reprimands lightly, pressing a palm to Drift’s heated faceplates. “You certainly _are_ eager.”

Now Drift leans into the palm, and he mewls when a thumb is pressed into his mouth. He wraps his glossa around it and sucks on it, trying to look alluring.

“Perhaps you’re hungry. Would some energon make you feel better?”

Frustrated, Drift rolls his hips pointedly before he bites Rung’s thumb. The therapist knows exactly what Drift wants, he’s just tormenting him further….. As if having a very small vibrator buzzing softly in his valve all day without a single overload wasn’t torture enough.

“Naughty!” Rung scolds, jerking his servo away from Drift’s face to wrap firmly around his collar. He resists the urge to take pity on the white mech. The three of them had planned this evening out, and having Drift this desperate is part of said plan. Following his role to play, Rung makes a sound of comprehension. “Are you heat?” he asks, receiving a shuddering groan from Drift. “Well, we should take care of that, shouldn’t we?”

Drift allows himself to be dragged along by his collar to the middle of the room.

Once there, Rung reaches into his subspace to retrieve Drift’s muzzle, and the bot holds still as it’s strapped around his helm. “There we go. Can’t have you biting anyone, can we?” he asks, though he doesn’t expect Drift to answer. He reaches back into his subspace to retrieve a pair of cuffs and a small length of cord. “My poor pet,” he coos now that the bot cannot bite him. He swiftly locks the cuffs onto Drift’s wrists. “We’ll have to find a way to take care of your heat, won’t we?” he teases as he ties the cuffs to the strong ring on the front of Drift’s collar closely enough that, as he pushes Drift’s helm down, his pet is forced onto his elbows and knees. “Perhaps I can get my other pet in here, hmm? Would you like that, Drift?”

Drift rolls his hips, moaning loudly as his optics flicker. The toy in his valve is still vibrating, keeping him on the edge, and Rung’s words only make him more desperate when they’re just shy of enough to let him overload.

“Shhhh,” Rung hushes him, rubbing his servo along Drift’s backplates. While the bot was distracted, Rung had retrieved a spreader bar from his subspace, and now he spreads Drift’s thighs to lock the bar between them. Drift mewls as Rung traces his pet’s panels with his thumbs. “Open.”

Drift immediately obeys, crying out when the built up lubricants from his valve spill out and his spike finally has the freedom to pressurize. His cry fades into a low moan as his spike becomes trapped behind the spreader bar, subjected to constant pressure, and Rung’s thumbs gently brush against the swollen mesh surrounding his valve. If Rung would just press a finger in he’s sure he can overlo-

“Ah, there you are,” Rung says, interrupting Drift’s thoughts.

The bound bot whines, shivering, and Rung soothes him with a pat on his aft. Craning his neck around, he watches Megatron quickly take stock of the situation he’s walked in on.

Although he is in much less of an urgent hurry than Drift, Megatron does not waste much time in lowering himself to his knees as well. As he reaches into his subspace to retrieve his own, cherished collar, Megatron watches Rung deliver stronger slap to Drift’s aft. By the time he has his collar presented on open palms for Rung, the therapist is standing before him. Even seated on his heels like this, he’s still as tall as Rung, so he dips his helm to make it easier for him to lock the collar on.

“Good pet,” Rung praises, petting Megatron’s helm briefly before he clips on his leash. “Poor Drift has gone into heat. You’re capable of breeding him, aren’t you, Megatron? He needs some relief.”

Drift mewls from across the room, wriggling his hips for emphasis, and Megatron growls eagerly as his gaze drops down to the rapidly growing puddle beneath Drift’s hips. He’d known that Drift was supposed to be revved up for this scene, but he hadn’t expected-

“Come,” Rung orders, pulling on Megatron’s leash. He leads the mech over to Drift, and Drift squirms eagerly. “Mount him carefully, and you’d better take care of his heat, Megatron. Poor thing is so wound up I had to muzzle him.”

Rung gives Megatron enough slack in his leash so that he can move behind Drift and crawl atop him, and he fishes Drift’s leash from his subspace now. He doesn’t want Drift trying to drive himself back onto Megatron’s spike and hurting himself, so he quickly clips the leash on and wraps it around a fist. They’d stretched Drift’s valve this morning when they’d all woken, and the vibrator has kept him more than aroused all day, but the fact remains that Megatron is a large mech and he must go slowly.

Well aware of this, Megatron positions himself over Drift and finally allows his panel to retract. The smaller bot whimpers when his spike rubs against that oversensitive valve, and Megatron teasingly thrusts his spike through the soft mesh lips to coat himself in lubricant.

With a shuddering cry, Drift’s hips twitch and he tries to grind back against Megatron to encourage him to hurry, but there’s a sharp pull at his collar. Panting, Drift looks up to meet Rung’s optics.

Now that he has Drift’s attention, Rung slightly lessens the tension on the leash. “Ah ah ah, hold still, Drift. Megatron is too large for you to be so impatient,” he scolds lightly.

Drift moans in reluctant agreement. While he is beyond desperate, he knows that Megatron is an entirely different size class. Just the way that his frame completely covers Drift’s has the racer’s engine revving. When Megatron’s chassis presses down against his back for leverage, Drift cries out as he tilts his hips further up to help Megatron’s spike find his valve.

Finally- _finally_ \- Megatron’s spike nudges at the rim of his valve, and Drift sobs in relief as it begins to enter him.

Megatron hesitates at that, waiting to see if Drift is going to signal that that was too much, but no signal comes. Confident that Drift is just relieved to have some solid stimulation, Megatron carefully presses forward once more, sliding his spike deeper into the smaller pet’s valve. He’s paying close attention to Drift’s body language, but in the back of his mind he notes that Drift’s valve is fluttering much more than usual-

His spike catches against the vibrator, and it is squeezed firmly against Drift’s ceiling node. Megatron gasps at the sudden burst of pleasure, and Drift all but convulses beneath him.

Drift barely has the wherewithal to scream as the overload that’s been building _all slagging day_ finally crashes through his circuits. His frame writhes beyond his control, sliding his valve along Megatron’s spike and subsequently jostling the vibrator further. His spike aches as it finally spills fluid onto the floor, and he can feel the puddle beneath actually grow large enough to reach his spread knees.

Keening loudly, Drift continues to shiver for several long moments as aftershocks jolt through his systems. With more than a little effort, Drift gets his optics to come back online, and the first thing he sees is Rung stroking his spike in front of him. Moaning, Drift’s valve clenches as his charge quickly rises again. After such a long buildup, it will take much more than one overload to clear it from his systems. Now that his mind is clearer, however, he can feel how hot Megatron’s own systems are running against his backplates.

“See how wound up Drift is, pet?” Rung asks of Megatron, pulling on his leash as he squeezes his own spike. “You’re going to help him, aren’t you?”

Without waiting for further prompting, Megatron begins thrusting into his fellow pet. He doesn’t waste time with slow or gentle thrusts. No, Drift is more than ready to be pounded into the floor, and to tease him with anything less would nearly be cruel. Besides, the sensation of smashing the vibrator between Drift’s ceiling node and the head of his spike is lovely.

Drift would thrash if he could, but Megatron’s weight and his bindings are effectively keeping him immobile…. Not to mention that he really wants to show Rung how good of a pet he can be.

He whines, needy as Megatron just grinds into him instead of doing any real thrusting. He needs to be fragged through the floor after the day he’s had! He was so close! Why did Megatron stop?!

“Megatron,” Rung chides gently, pulling on the mech’s leash. “I told you to take care of Drift. You don’t want to leave him this desperate, do you? Imagine what he’ll do to you when _you_ go into heat.”

With a shuddering sigh, Megatron shifts his weight above Drift. Truthfully, he’s nearly overload himself and he’s not sure how long he can hold himself back. Still, there’s a toy in Drift’s valve that he fully intends to use to his advantage.

Determined, Megatron begins making hard, short thrusts into Drift’s incredibly hot valve so that his spike firmly prods the vibrator against the bound pet’s ceiling nods.

Drift nearly collapses, and if he’d been any further from the floor he probably would have, as his charge skyrockets once more and he’s overloading again. He bucks his hips as best he can, and Megatron leans more weight onto him in response. Being so restricted trips him into a secondary overload, and Drift mindlessly cries out with each of Megatron’s continued thrusts.

“ _Good_ ,” Rung praises both of them, receiving revs from two very different engines in response. His spike is leaking freely now, and Rung knows that he’s close. It only takes a glance at Megatron’s face to know that his larger pet is struggling to retrain himself as well. “One more for Drift. Make me proud, pet.”

Megatron offlines his optics to try to concentrate, but that just makes him even more aware of Drift’s wildly clenching and drenched valve. He onlines them again and settles his gaze on Rung’s faceplates. If he could just grab onto Drift’s hips with her servos he could be enough leverage to-

“Ah ah ah, you know better than that,” Rung scolds, pulling sharply on his errant pet’s leash.

Megatron slaps his palm back onto the floor near Drift’s servos. He hadn’t realized that he’d even moved…. Drift cries out more sharply beneath him when he slightly changes his angle of thrusting. Hoping to trip his fellow pet over faster so that he can overload with him, Megatron thrusts harder at that same angle.

He could swear that Drift’s sounds alone would be enough to have him overloading, but Megatron focuses all of his attention on his Master. Rung expects him to wait to overload, so that’s what he’ll do. He has to. Even if he’s pulled off of Drift after the other pet overloads, Megatron won’t overload until Rung says so.

Megatron nearly forgets about Drift until the bot suddenly screams beneath him. Drift actually manages to lift Megatron’s weight up a bit as he writhes, but Megatron pins him right back down and continues slamming his spike into him.

Rung waits until Drift has gone relatively quiet before he smiles. “Good boy. Overload, pet,” he says, looking directly into Megatron’s almost dazed optics.

Drift chokes out a surprised cry when Megatron shouts above him, and that’s the only warning he receives before the larger bot thrust in once more so strongly that he’s slid across the floor. Megatron quickly has him pinned in with a hasty repositioning of his large arms, and two more of those strong thrusts slam him forward into them before his valve is flooded with transfluid. It stretches his valve even further, but it inevitably is forced back out around Megatron’s large spike to drip down his thighs.

“ _Good pets_ ,” Rung praises, more than pleased with his pets this evening. He strokes his spike faster now, intending to overload across both of their faceplates, but Drift whines again before he can reach his climax.

Rung blinks, surprised, as Megatron shifts to raise all of his weight off of Drift. “Are you alright, Drift?” he asks, worried that maybe Megatron had accidentally leaned too heavily onto the smaller pet.

Drift mewls and rocks back against Megatron, and he wriggles his hips for good measure to make sure he gets his point across. Megatron grunts as his depressurized spike is overstimulated, and Drift stills in understanding.

Rung makes a noise of comprehension, and he rises to walk around behind his pets. With a gentle tug on Megatron’s leash, the mech carefully withdraws from Drift’s valve and backs away from the bound pet. “Is Drift still not satisfied?” he asks, receiving a plaintive sound in response as Drift tries to look back at him and further expose his gaping, fluttering, and leaking valve. “Well that simply won’t do. Let’s see what I can do about this.”


End file.
